Just My Life
by ObbsessesEasily
Summary: "I didn't fit in. I know that perfectly well. And it sucks." Hiccup the Outcats, Hiccup The USeless. He's been called all of those things, and more. He's in his Junior year, and with a disapproving dad, a giant boyhood crush, and harrasers? This year isn't shaping up that well. ((Hiccstrid, set in a modern AU. Rated T for swearing, just to be safe))
1. Just The Beggining

_**How to Train Your Dragon **_**is owned by its rightful owners. It does not belong to me.**

* * *

_*Beep Beep Beep _

I groaned, slapping my alarm clock with my hand closest to it. I muttered something, and curled up again on my side.

I had about three seconds until a loud, booming voice reached my ears.

"_HICCUP_, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" My father, Stoic yelled from downstairs.

"I'm _Coming_, Dad!" I yelled back. I lay in bed for a few more moments to wake up. Afterwards, I groggily pulled myself out of my warm, cozy bed. I opened my closet door, pulling out a green button up shirt, a brown vest, and a pair of jeans. I pull off my sleep pants, and toss them into my dirty clothes basket

I slipped my shirt over my head, and put my arms through the arm holes in the vest. Pulling on my jeans, finally, I grabbed a pair of socks, and dashed down the stairs, tripping over the last one. "Oof!" I landed on the ground, and winded myself. Go figure.

I felt a wet nose nudging my face. I looked up, and grinned. "Toothless!" I cheered, rubbing my dog behind his ears, as I stood up. He barked happily, and wagged his tail… Or, what was left of it. I had found him in the woods, starving, and battling an illness. I brought him home, and then to the vet, and they had to cut off part of his tail, because some of it was smashed.

I pet my dog, and started to put on my socks and shoes.

"Son!" My dad boomed. I cringed slightly.

"Dad, could you ever be, you know, quieter?" I asked. "I think I'm going deaf"

"Nonsense!" He barked, grabbing his suitcase. He had to go to his job. "Oh well. See you tonight, Hiccup!" He said, and left. Running late, I guess.

"Ugh" I glanced at my watch. "Oh fucking crap! I'm going to be late!" I swore. I rubbed Toothless behind his ears. "Be back later, bud!" I said, grabbing my backpack and a bag of pop-tarts. Toothless yipped, and nudged against my leg. "Bye, bud. See you later!" I rubbed his head, and making sure he had food in his bowl, I left.

* * *

I didn't fit in. I know that perfectly well. And it _sucks_

When I got to the bus stop, I was the last one there. I coughed, and kept quiet. I didn't need to be harassed on the first day of school. And, no such luck.

"Hey look, Its _Hiccup_ the _Useless_!" sneered a burly boy with dark brown hair. He was well muscled, and wearing his normal football gear. He wasn't a looker though. Not even close. And that was my cousin, Corey. But, because of his attitude, we call him Snotlout.

"Yeah, Haha!" Well, there's the Thorston twins. The male one, we call him Tuffnut, because he's strong enough to take his sisters hits. And his twin sister? Ruffnut, cause she's the one who hits. And it hurts like hell.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were punching each other,and they got bored of that and decided to head-butt each other. I rolled my eyes slightly.

I looked around at the others. There was a large kid, big shoulders, and he was strong. He was kind of a nerd though, so he and I are good friends. His legs are really skinny though, so we call him Fishlegs. I grinned slightly, and nodded to him.

Then the leaderm of out group. She was in a pair of shorts that ended just above her knee. Her silken blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but she left some out, that covers her left eye. She had on tennis shoes. I felt my face heat up when I looked at her. Astrid, with her perfection. Her eyes were a stormy blue. Like I said, perfect.

"Hiccup?" I was snapped out of my trance by Fishlegs. "Oh, yeah?" I asked, looking at my friend.

"Are you okay?" The blonde haired boy asked me. "Oh, yeah, fine. Hey, have you heard of _Paranormal Actives _?" I asked my friend. He shook his head, frowning.

"No, but it sounds cool!" he said cheerily. I grin. "I'll tell ya about it on the bus."

Wow, my luck. The bus turned the corner after I said that. When I stepped on, I went to the back. Fishlegs and I, we sit in the back of the bus. No one sits back there anymore, so it's a perfect place. We talked about our summer, and I learned that Fishlegs got to go to a science lab. I thought that was pretty cool

* * *

**Whoa, long chapter! Cool! So, did you guys like it? I hope it wasn't too bad ^^' this is set in MODERN times, so, yeah….**

**PERSONALITYS MAY BE SWITCHED, BUT I WILL TRY TO CEEP THEM AS CLOSE AS I CAN**

***Hiccup's alarm clock**


	2. Caldea and Fish

**Sora nii; **

**It was good please continue**

**Thanks!**

**takeuchi nike; **

**I think you have made some small spelling errors but it's still very interesting keep going**

**I get your and you're mixed up ^^**

* * *

I chatted with Fishlegs for a good twenty minutes until the bus jerked to a stop which sent me, the smallest and weakest on the bus, into the isle way. I heard someone laughing, and I looked up. Oh go figure. I landed in front of Ruff and Tuff's seta. I scrambled back up, cheeks burning. I got back into my seat, embarrassed.

"I hate how clumsy I am." I muttered. Ruff and Tuff had harassed me enough this morning. Can't a guy get a break? Really…

Fishlegs patted my back awkwardly. Neither of us was good with words, so it was weird. We sat in silence for the rest of the bus trip.

* * *

Around the time we got to school, everyone had unloaded, and the high schoolers were chatting in front of the school before the bell rang. I shuffled out, and told Fishlegs I would meet up with him later.

"Hiccup!" I heard a female voice call.

Caldea* ran over, eyes shining brightly. She and I both had the same green eyes, and auburn hair. We were mistaken for twins, a lot.

"Oh, Hey Caldea. How was your trip this summer?"

"It was so awesome! I met so many new people, and I got to eat salted squid!" She beamed.

"Isn't that our mystery meat?" I teased her, and she swatted my arm. "Shut up. C'mon, let's go find Diasher and Kadah!"

When we reached the other two, they were bickering, as always

"No way, a dog could beat a komodo dragon in anything!"

"Yeah? Prove it, Blondie!"

"Guys, Guys!" Caldea shrieked, and the two looked over. Diasher's face lit up, and got a love-sick expression

I chuckled along with Kadah. Diasher has been in love with Caldea for years, since third grade, pretty much. When she stood up to a bully who was beating the poor black haired boy.

"Let's go to the coffee shop inside," she suggested.

"WHOOP!" Kadah and Diasher raced after Caldea and me as we sprinted inside.

Everyone ignored us as we went to get our coffee. I got a scrilly* to go along with it.

"Yuck," Kadah screwed up her face. "How can you eat that?"

I shrugged. "I like it."

"Yeah, and so do I." A harsh male voice came from behind me. I turned around. "Snotlout, buy your own." I said, irritated. They harassed me at the bus stop, and ON the bus. I'm keeping what I bought!

"Hand it over, _Useless_." He sneered. I got into a heated argument with him, and he swung a fist at me, getting me square in the jaw. I was knocked out of my seat, and onto the floor. I held my jaw, as he walked away with my treat, only to present it to Astrid.

"Ugh." I said

"Hiccup, get an Ice pack" Caldea sighed, and helped me up off of the floor

* * *

I went to the nurse, as instructed, and got an Ice pack. She was nice, and bandaged it to my jaw, so I wouldn't have to hold it. "Thanks, Mrs. Hofferson."

Our school nurse was Astrid's mom. She was rather fond of me, because when I was younger, I would have play- dates with Astrid. She would be a warrior queen, and I would be her assassin.

"No problem sweetie" she said, shooing me out the door. She had paper work to do.

She was also good friends with my dad, and was best friends with my mother. Note I said _was._

My mother…. She had been killed by a disease that killed three people in our little town of Berk, and it badly crippled Astrid's father.

I was neglected, and I went for days on end without food after my mother's death. I ran away, and hid in the smithy in town, surviving on the little water and food I could find.

I was only six when it happened

My dad never got over it, but he came back to me, and fed me, clothed me, made sure I got on the bus, and came home every day.

Then I got to eighth grade, and he had found a new job.

We went separate ways then, talking very little.

He was disappointed in me, and I know that

I'm weak. And small. I can't even pick up a gun. I'm barely even through puberty. I'm a shitty son, I know.

But most of all…

I'm _Useless._

I snapped out of my trance by the bell. I went to my locker, got my stuff, and slammed it closed. A few people pointed to the bandage, and I heard some people laughing. Then someone whispered

"I guess Useless got in a fight. No wonder he lost."

That hurt. That hurt a lot. I didn't show it, and I stormed into my first class, slamming the door behind me

* * *

**So? Is it good? I hope it's better than last times ^^**

***Caldea is a character I made a while ago, Hiccup's sixteen year old daughter. She is not related to him in this story**

***Scrilly is a type of biscuit I made up. It has dark brown dough, dotted with seeds. It has little fish chunks in it as well. ANYONE MAY USE IT IN THEIR STORIES**

**ITS SO FUN :D AND POOR HICCUP**


	3. The first week, and Saturday

**Woah, guys, thanks for the reviews! Just, thank you!**

* * *

I plopped down into my seat, fingering the ice pack on my cheek. Sighing, I took out my notebook, and started to write. Hmm? What do I write? Song lyrics. I'm a pretty good instrumentalist, so, I write my own songs. As the teacher raised her voice for class to start, I slipped my notebook back underneath my desk.

Mrs. Vanshoul left the room to make copies, and I grabbed my notebook. I barely got to write anything in it before Snotlout ripped it from my hands. "Hey, give it back!" I protested, reaching for my book. Snotlout snickered.

"Ruff, Catch!"

"I got it!"

"Tuffnut, give it to me!"

"No way!"

"Haha, Hiccup the Useless wants his diary back?" Tuff sneered

"It's not a diary!" I yelled, face burning. I stood up, and went to grab it, when Snotlout tripped me. I yelped, going face first to the ground. I moaned, clutching my head as papers flew around.

"Guys, give it back to him." I looked up, started, to see Astrid take the book away. She looked down at me with... Pity... And she handed the book to me with another word. Shooting the three a look, she walked away.

* * *

My next three classes were disastrous. Stepped on, pushed over, slammed into lockers, you name it. But finally, it was time for my Art class.

I walked in, Setting my stuff down in the back seat. Mr. Lokigold us that we could do whatever we wanted for today, because he had a meeting. The second he walked out of the room, a few people started making out. I rolled my eyes,write got a piece of thick, white paper. I got paints and brushes, and went to work. A stroke of green here, black and yellow here

And blue and violet here,

I was done. I hadn't noticed a hushed silence across the room until I looked up. Everyone was staring at me, or more, my picture. I had painted a dragon. A pitch black dragon with toxic green eyes, surrounded by large green stalks of grass.

Looking at it, it looked incredibly like a dragon version of Toothless

I put it in the drying rack, conscious of the stares. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, but I shrugged it off. I sat back down and started to sketch something.

As the bell rang, people must have forgotten my painting, because everyone who looked my way scoffed, and sneered. I sighed, and walked down to my next class, Gym.

Oh, go figure. We're playing basketball, and I was the last one chosen. Damn it!

* * *

I stalked into myhouse, dropping my backpack in a corner. I flopped down on the couch, grumbling, as Toothless jumped up, tail wagging. Hesaw I was upset, so he licked my chin, and curled up next to me. I rubbed his ears.

God, I love this dog, so much.

* * *

The next four days went by the same way, And I was glad when Saturday came. I did my morning routine, packed a lunch, and started out the door. When my phone vibrated in my pocket, I checked to see I was getting a call from, Mrs. Hofferson? Hmm

"Hello?" I asked, picking up.

"_Ah, hello, Hiccup!"_

"Hi Mrs. Hofferson!" I smiled

_"Would you like to come over to our house? Your pa is going to be gone for the next two weeks, and he told us to watch __You for the weekends."_

I grinned. "Yeah, sure!"

_"M'kay, bye."_

"Bye!" I whooped as I hung up. I settled at the park, to quickly eat my sandwich and chips, and went home. Getting my pack, (I always bring it with me) with my journal, and clothes I need for later on, and my IPod. I grabbed Toothless' leash, and whistled. Eh trotted over, and I hooked it onto his collar. We set out for the Hofferson's

* * *

**It ain't to bad, right? I worked pretty hard on this, so you guys better like it!**

**Have any Idea's for the next chapter? Also, I'm putting up a poll soon for ideas in this!**


	4. Wait, Hiccup

**Two chapters in a shortperiod of time! WOOT WOOT!**

**Star; **

**I believe I am,because it's only rated T for language. I believe I said it in the discription. ^^**

* * *

I walked with a spring in my step to the Hofferson's with Toothless. I wasn't feeling that crappy anymore. I thought about what happened. Between Astrid and I, I mean. We used to be the best of friends... So what happened? Oh, I remember now.

* * *

_Astrid and I, at age ten. We were playing a game where she was a fighter queen, and I was her second-hand. We were having a fun time, pretending to ward off an evil sorceryecho wanted to force Astrid to marry him. Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff came over during that time, and Sotlout offered to be the evil sorcerer._

_"I will have you as my bride!" He yelled, after failing to capture Astrid. We went to our "Territories" or, different sides of Astrid's backyard. The Evil Ones where plotting something, but I didn't know what. So when Sotlout lunged across the yard, hgo tackled me onto the ground_

_I yelped, suprised, and then in pain as Snotlout actually punched e. he snickered, and Ruff held me down. Tuffnut had grabbed Astrid, pinning hearms behind her back until she got him in the crotch. She looked over at us, and Mrs. Hofferson ca,e outside. Snotlout blamed the whole thing on me, and Astrid started to believe it. She told me gently to go home, as my nose was bleeding._

_She stopped talking to me after. She didn't sit with me at lunch anymore, and she started hanging out with the more popular kids. She barely looked my way. But in seventh grade, I did her a favour._

_An eight grader was teasing Astrid, messing with her, and she got him down his face. He howled in pain, and swore at Astrid, causing her to jump backwards. The older guy threw a punch at her, and I had jumped in the way. He got me good in the face, and he broke my nose. Astrid then gave me you're-an-idiot look and she shunned me for a while._

_She never looked at me the same afterwards._

* * *

I let out a shuddery breath, pausing along the sidewalk. Toothless looked up at me, and I told him I was fine. He wagged his tail, and kept walking. I stumbled after him for a good couple seconds, soon catching up.

Before I knew it, we were at the Hofferson's. I walked up the ramp that lead to their door, and rang the door bell. I saw two flashes of blonde, and a shriek from inside.

"Hellooo?" A blonde haired boy - roughly thirteen- peeked his head out. His face lit up with delight. "Hiccup!" He cried, hugging me. A ten year old girl peeked out, a grin spreading across her face. She hugged me as well. "Hey Sonja, Hey Leo" I smiled widely.

"Why did you stop coming over?" the blonde haired girl asked

"We havn't seen you in seven years!" Leo exclaimed.

Toothless whined, reminding us he was here.

"Who's he?" The two asked. I smiled

"Sonja, Leo. Meet my dog, Toothless." I smiled as they gawked at his night black fur and electric green eyes.

"So, can I come in?"

* * *

The Hofferson house hold was a nice, homey place with a den, five bedroobath three bathrooms, a kitchen, and a kid lair in the basement. I walked into the den, as Sonja and Leo started fighting, and ran out of the room. Toothless curled up at my feet.

Sitting down, I took in the area. I ran my hand over the soft velvet coverings on the couch. The fireplace was lit. God, I missed it here. My house is too messy and disorganized. I took out my journal and started writing a new song.

After about ten minutes of silence, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hiccup?" Astrid looked shocked to see me. Her blonde hair was stringy, and dripping. She just got out of the shower, is my guess. She was wearing a loose black teeshirt and jeans, with her Adventure Time converse. Toothless growled, and I pat him on the head. He settled down, laying his head on his paws

"Oh, uh, hey Astrid" I quickly snapped my journal shut and stuffed it in my pack. "Long time no see." I rubbed my neck. "Uh, I'll just, uh, I'm going to go find Sonya and Leo," I started to walk away.

"Wait, Hiccup."

* * *

**Hee Hee! I really love thischapter, it's so sweet and mellow. Astrid'snome sounds really nice.**

**Toothless! Stop being so protective!**


	5. Hiccup!

**I love you all. And everyone who has commented on this, or followed it,thank you. All of you are appreciated. I LOVE YOU AAAAAALLLLL**

**So, I don't own this movie, or the TV show...**

* * *

I stopped short, taking a quick breath. I gripped my backpack strap as tight as a could, my knuckles turning white. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard her footsteps. It had been too long. too long since she said my name like that. Said my name with any ounce of emotion. It hurt. A lot.

I felt her gentle hand on my shoulder, and I slowly opened my eyes, turning to face her. I stared into the storms that were her eyes, and my heart thumped weakly against my chest. It hurt to much. I forced back any sign of emotion, and forced my lips up into a weak smile

"Yes?" My voice sounded so cold, and unforgiving. and I hated it. Toothless whined, and rubbed against my legs. I looked down, and my heart melted at his puppy gaze. I rubbed his ears, squatting down on one knee to pet my dog. I returned my gaze to Astrid. "So?"

She stared at me for a minute. My heartbeat thundered in my ears.

"What happened?" I blinked, processing what she just said. I may be the smartest kid in school, but I had no clue what she meant. alot of things had happened. we stopped talking, i made new friends, and was constantly bullied and harrased. what was there to change?

"What... happened?" I asked, drawing out her question. She saw the confused look on my face and turned away. I swear she was about to cry. but she didn't. "Never mind."

I said nothing more on the matter

* * *

Toothless had followed me as Astrid led me down to the room I would stay in for the weekend. It was the main guest room, with a normal sized bed with black sheets, and dark blue pillows. I had always loved this room, and Astrid knew it. Toothless barked happily, and went to go claim a corner.

"Bud, wait." He looked up at me as I pulled out his bed and set it in the darkest corner. I smiled, settling down on the bed and running my fings down the bedsheet.

Astrid studied me. "Dinner's in a few hours." she turned and left the room.

I looked at Toothless, and he looked up at me. I shrugged and started unpacking, feeling at him. The room was painted dark blue, and I thought it could use something more. I whip out my journal, flipping to a clean page in the back, and started to sketch something.

After I had laid out all my clothes, I laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. This idea is going to go perfectly with the room.

Toothless curled up, and fell asleep quickly in his bed. I laid down his food bowl and water bowl by his bed, and smiled, this is going to be perfect.

I dozed off, because when I regained my senses, it was four. I yawned, stretched, and went through the house. I walked up the stairs, because I knew where they kept their guitar. I groaned inside when I saw Astrid sitting by her boyfriend.

"No! They are not! You see-, Oh! Hey, Hiccup." Astrid turned from Skylar to me. "I thought you fell asleep."

"I did." I said, clenching my teeth as jealousy burned inside me. I'm sorry, but I've been in love with Astrid since age five. anmd have spent most of my life following her like a love sick puppy. so this- this hurts. my pride, and my heart.

Skylar looked at me, scrunching up his nose. "Who's this twit?he seems like a bastar- OW!" He rubbed his ear as Astrid flicked him.

I kept on my smile, grabbing the guitar. I started back downstairs , making it to my room. I sighed, and I started to strum when a sound hit my ears

My head shot up, and I abandoned the guitar on my bed when I heard Astrid yelp in pain. I sprinted upstairs, so I wasn't down stairs long.. Skylar was towering over my friend, and I felt anger rise in my chest. Astrid was holding the side of her face, and she was mad. Skylar went to throw another punch, when I bolted in between the two. Skylar's fist got me in my left temple- hard enough to knock me out- and I fell to the ground. Everything was going into a black haze. I heard a bark, and Astrid's voice floated to my ears, urgent and scared.

"Hiccup!"

And everything faded to black.

* * *

**WARNING, BLOOD AND VIOLENCE IN THE NEXT SCENE. IF YOU ARE FIDGITY ABOUT THIS, SCROLL DOWN TO THE BOTTOM.**

A bark came from a hurtling black form. Green eyes were locked on it's prey, as sharp teeth came down on the human male. Skylar yelled in pain as his hand started to bleed. Toothless growled, low and menacing as he stood over his owner. Skylar kicked the dog hard, which just made him more angry. Astrid screamed at Skylar.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screeched, and she saw two blonde figures creep up the stairs. "GET DOWNSTAIRS, TWERPS!" she snapped at her siblings

Sonja and Leo refused their sister, and they gripped each other's hand. "No." they said firmly, each turning their arms to show matching scars on their underarms. They dodged Skylar's attack, and slipped behind their sister.

"Hiccup is special to us, too sis." Leo said. Sonja nodded. "And he's our friend."

Astrid smiled, and turned back to Skylar, who was smirking, despite his hand. She hissed at him, "get the hell out of our house." She ordered, and when he didn't move, she lunged for him. he tried to dodge, but Astrid hurled him outside. The blonde teenager clawed at the male's throat, and she got him to the ground. she kneed him in the crotch, and Skylar scrambled away. Astrid went inside to find her mum, frozen as she stared at the scene in the living room.

"Get Hiccup, we're going to the hospital." Mrs. Hofferson said. "And on the way there, you can tell me _exactly _what is going on."

Leo and Sonja went for Hiccup, but Toothless roared at them. they flinched away.

Astrid walked up to the snarling dog, and she scooted him to the side with her foot. He looked confused, as Astrid picked up Hiccup, hefting him over her back.

"Its okay, dog." she said gruffly. "He'll be fine" _I hope. _She prayed

* * *

**VIOLENCE.**

**So, here's the fith chapter. thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites!**

**So, Skylar won't be going near Astrid anytime soon.**

**:)**


	6. Insert title here

**I love you all. And everyone who has commented on this, or followed it,thank you. All of you are appreciated. I LOVE YOU AAAAAALLLLL**

**So, I don't own this movie, or the TV show...**

* * *

I cracked my eyes open to see white walls, ones that were unfamiliar. The walls in my room are painted like a forest, so... where am I? I tried to sit up, and it didn't work as well as I thought... I moaned, clutching my head. I felt bandages, and pulled my hand down. it had a few drops of crimson red and A stared at it. I let out a soundless yell, and fell back onto the bed. I cried out slightly in pain, when I felt something near my right arm. I looked over, and saw Astrid. Her head was in her arms, and her blonde hair fell in her face. she was asleep, so I took the moment to look at her.

She had gotten even more beautiful since we had met, around age five. Her hair was lighter from being outside, and I know her eyes all to well. She was a bit more curvy than when we were younger, but that came with growing up. I felt my cheeks burned, and I used my hand to brush away some hair from her eyes. I settled back down in the bed, and worry silently. What happened?

"Hiccup! Your awake!" Sonja's voice cut through the silence as she and Leo ran into the room. Astrid jolted into a sitting position. Her gaze travled to me, and apon seeing me awake and alive, she threw her arms around my neck.

"Your alright!" Leo grinned, hugging me as well. Sonja hung back, and I opened my free arm. she clutched me, smiling.

A bark made me jolt up, and the three backed off. Toothless bolted into my bed, and started licking my face with his tounge.

"Toothless! Augh, gross!" I laughed out loud, and rubbed him behind his ears. I forgot about my head, and scrambled out of bed. I felt dizzy, and clutched the wall for support.

"Guys, what happened?" I asked, looking back at them.

"Skylar happened" Leo said plainly

"He knocked you out," Sonja continued,

"And there was blood." Astrid finished. "and Toothless bit him."

My dog wagged his tail, and I went to the other side of the room. I unwrapped my head, and I saw Astrid turn away, looking sickly pale. I looked at my left temple. a large bruise was there, too big for me to cover with my hair. I sighed, and wrapped my head back up.

"How long have I been out?"

"Seventeen hours" Sonja reported

"And Astrid never left your side the whole time." Leo snickered, and then yelped as Astrid slugged him in the arm.

I blinked. "Oh, uh, okay." I was fully aware of the heat rising to my cheeks, and I looked at the floor. "Can I just go home?"

"No way. Your staying at our house, where you can't get yourself killed." Astrid said, and we headed out, with my lifelong crush gripping my wrist, with a smile on her face.

* * *

I smiled, and hummed as I painted. I had locked the door to the room I would be in, and I saw adding little dots to the walls as a finishing touch. I hummed, and then smeared the white paint across the wall. I hissed, then looked at it. it kinda looked like a comet. Cool

Astrid - or Leo or Sonja, most likely Astrid, though - was banging on my door. "C'MON, HICCUP. DINNER'S READY!" I sighed, and stashed my paints. I slipped out, to be confronted by Astrid. My face heated up at the closeness, and lack of personal space. Astrid was still mad at both Sklar and I - why, I don't know - so she was kind of snappy.

Astrid turned on heel, and walked upstairs. My heartbeat got faster. Just watching her - like I had for the past six or seven years - made my heart soar.

I followed her upstairs like a lovesick puppy, fully aware Leo and Sonja knew how I was feeling. They had known for a fact I had been in love with Astrid for a long time, so it wasn't a suprise.

* * *

Astrid smiled, sneaking downstairs while Hiccup talked with, her family. She had been wondering what he had been doing down there, so now was as good a time as any.

She peeked around the corner totook at the stairs, and quietly peeked open the door. Her eyes widened in complete shock, and Astrid almost dropped her cup.

Hiccup had turned the room into the Night Sky.

* * *

**Uh,**

**I got lazy**

**Towards the end. NO inspiration...**

**So, I'm in Hawaii, and everything's kinda wacky... :l**

**I WILL GET THE THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I GET BACK**

**AND IM STARTING A NEWISH STORY, and I'm deleting the Eyes of Jade one, or whichever it was called...derp**


End file.
